Unexpected Love
by Cupcakeluv1221
Summary: SadiexAnubis Thats all i'm going to write, i hate summaries!


Warning: I do not own the Kane Chronicles! Oh, and by the way this story is nothing like the original novels! NO gods, magic, no nothin'! Some of the characters may be OOC!

Anubis: age 8

Sadie age:4

"Shut up! Shut up! Shut up!" Anubis yelled.

"What, huh? Is little Anubis sad because his poor little daddy died?" The little boy mocked as the other girls and boys in the park laughed and pointed. Pure rage built and bubbled up un Anubis's stomach. Anubis curled his hand into a fist and collided it into the boy's nose.

Anubis's hand was throbbing with pain and adrenaline as he walked home. He reached the doorstep of a cream colored mansion and rang the doorbell.

"Welcome home, Son!" Nepthys greeted in a sweet and supple tone.

"Hi, mom." Anubis responded, obviously not wanting to talk to her. Making his way to his room, he stopped himself when he saw Sadie trying to reach the doorknob to her room. Her chubby arms desperately reaching for the shiny knob, her short legs restlessly kicking. Anubis smiled to himself and stifled a laugh.

"Here, let me do it." He said to his new stepsister. Sadie smiled when she heard his voice.

"Anubis, your home!" She squealed. Her grandparents were divorced and she was forced to live with her grandpa, also known as the CEO of his own newspaper company. He got remarried to Nepthy's, the woman who was supposedly to good for any man. Anubis opened the door why'll Sadie slipped in her light purple room. She noticed something on Anubis's knuckles, something brownish red, it was dusted across his knuckles.

"Anubis? What's on your hand?" Sadie asked genuinely curious. Anubis hid his hands behind his back.

"I-it's nothing." But Sadie knew it wasn't just nothing, she recognized this substance. A few days ago she scraped her knee on the sidewalk.

"Is that blood?" Sadie gently grabbed his hand and lifted it closer to her eyes and examined it closely. She licked the pads of her fingers and wiped the blood off, he had no cuts, scrapes, or scratches it couldn't have been his blood. Anubis shivered as Sadie's warm saliva touched his cold knuckles.

"Anubis, what happened?" Anubis stayed silent. Sadie shut the door and lead them under her bed, or as she liked to call it her 'hide out'. She always kept a bag of chips, a blanket, and her trusty sidekick, Mr. Wigglesworth, which was a stuffed elephant with button eyes.

"Nobody will hear us. Tell me, I'm your friend, right?" Sadie whispered. It was yet again, still silent.

"I got in a fight." Anubis finally said in a tone Sadie was struggling to hear. Sadie gave him a smile and Anubis immediately felt better, as if everything vanished and the only thing he cared about at the moment was _her_. Anubis wrapped his arms around Sadie and pulled her closer into his chest. Sadie nuzzled her nose into his shirt as they laid on the wooden floor.

"Don't tell my mom, kay?" Anubis said.

"M'kay." Sadie said clearly falling asleep.

"Pinky promise?" Anubis held out his pinky.

"Pinky promise." Sadie intertwined their two fingers.

"I love you, Sadie." Sadie didn't reply instead, she let out a quiet snore and a muffled noise. Anubis pulled the fluffy blanket over their bodies and shut his eyes.

"ANUBIS! SADIE! GET DOWN HERE! BREAKFAST IS READY!" Moe, the nanny yelled. She kept care of Anubis and Sadie whenever their parents were gone, which was at least a few months at a time. Anubis woke up with Sadie in his arms. Dry drool ran down on the side of her cheek, man she just couldn't stop being so _cute_. She popped her right eye open and flashed a wide grin.

"G'mooooorrrrrning." She sung.

"Come on, Moe made breakfast." his voice still a little raspy.

"Noooooo! I'm too tired." she whined. Anubis chuckled, he nudged her a few times with his index finger. Sadie grunted each time. He crawled from underneath the bed and grabbed Sadie's ankle. He dragged her towards the stairs. Anubis lifted her fragile body up onto his back and ascended down the staircase.

"Aaahhh! This feels like a rollercoaster!" Sadie squealed as she bobbed up and down sleepily, her face squished against Anubis's back.

"So grandpa and Nepthys are going to miss Christmas, _again_?" Sadie asked Moe.

"I'm afraid so, but they'll be home for Easter." Moe said with a hint of hope in her voice. Sadie pouted and took in a big gasp of air. Anubis rolled his eyes, Nepthys and his new stepfather were always traveling around the world buying frivolous things. He wasn't afraid too admit it, his mother was a gold-digger.

"Anyways," Moe said trying to break the awkwardness. "Anubis, you have five play date request."

"No, no, no, no, and no." Anubis said nonchalantly. Sadie perked up, usually, all of his 'play dates' were from other girls who liked him.

"But, Anubis. I think it would be good for you to make some new friends." Moe coaxed.

"No way, girls have cooties."

"How do you know it was girls that called?"

"Because, its _always_ girls."

"Hey! I'm a girl, I don't have cooties, do I?" Sadie suddenly asked a little afraid of herself.

"Of course not, Sadie. Only certain girls have it." Anubis said trying to sooth her. "Oh, and by the way Moe, Patrice and Jace are coming over in a few hours." Patrice and Jace were Anubis's best friends, they were always by his side, twenty-four seven.

"There's no surprise there." Moe huffed.

"Oooh, can I play too?" Sadie asked as Patrice was about to shut Anubis's bedroom door.

"Sorry, we only play with big kids." Patrice spat and slammed the door. Sadie stuck out her tongue, "Brat." she muttered to herself.

Thanks for reading! I have no friends, that's why its mandatory you review, add me to your favorites, or message me :'(! I'll try to update as soon as I can.


End file.
